


Care and Company

by SapphireLotus11



Series: Naruto Rare-Pair December 2019 [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:14:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21673516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireLotus11/pseuds/SapphireLotus11
Summary: It was a love worth keeping, and it was their love.
Relationships: Inuzuka Hana/Uchiha Itachi
Series: Naruto Rare-Pair December 2019 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559677
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Care and Company

**Author's Note:**

> So I meant to post this yesterday but I passed out at the keyboard. Here is another one-shot for NarutoRarePairDecember (over on tumblr)

_ To have and to hold… _

Such an idea never crossed Hana Inuzuka’s mind. Not for a long while, she was just not the lovey-dovey kind of girl: She was strong, firm, everything her mother groomed her to be. She would be ready to take up her mental and make her proud. She wasn’t the kind of woman to worry about meeting the right match, or daydream about weddings and intimate affairs.

_ In sickness and in health… _

For Itachi, there was far too much going on for thought of- lighter topics: Marriage, romance, and all that follows. It became known to his family that he had an illness that was destroying him. He was so young, and yet he was dying. Or- he thought he was. Tsunade wasn’t hailed as a medical Sanin for looks and show…

Nevertheless- he was alive, but it made him wonder about his life: Think about what he’s doing with his life. What’s happening around him all felt like it he was sitting by a rushing river. Just watching life go by so quickly, quite depressing really...

_ For better or worse… _

They did not know each other as friends, but they knew of one another. They were classmates, sat together and everything… It was odd that neither one of them said anything to each other: The Girl with the markings on her cheek, and the genius prodigy boy from the Uchiha. Until one day, he decided to talk to her for the first time. 

Of course they were much older now, he was an ANBU captain, she a captain of her medical squadron and student of Shizune herself. Ironically enough, he was at the hospital for treatment. A usual occurrence as Tsunade mandated. The ninken like to roam the different rooms, they provide comfort and companions for patients still in recovery. It didn’t take long for the Three Haimaru Brothers to join Itachi’s company. When Hana came to collect them, she shouldn’t hold back the smile on her face. 

All three of the dogs curled up to the Uchiha as he took his time, petting all three one at a time. They talked for hours after that.

  
  


_ Despite our differences… _

Everyone,  _ everyone  _ had their doubts about this relationship. In hindsight, it was probably the only thing his father and her mother could agree on, so there was that…

But despite the odds being stacked against them, it only made them want to make it work out for the better. And believe it or not, there were things that they did have in common: Animal lovers, pressures of being the older sibling, laughing at their younger brothers with their ever present reminders of their “support”.

Sasuke seemed skeptical at first, but he knew his brother knew how to have good company. Kiba seemed a bit more protective, but it was only so he didn’t see his sister heartbroken. Thus began the odd friendship of the two younger brothers. 

_ Through the good times and the bad… _

“Do you miss him?”

“I try not to…”

Hana and Itachi dropped the flowers on the grave they were attending.  _ Inuzuka Kogaru, clan leader, father, husband. _

Itachi looked on as even the brothers looked to their mistress with distress. She did miss him, they knew she did, but she didn’t want to. The lingering tear on her cheek gave her away.

“I hate crying…”

“You’re allowed to.”

“I don’t like it.”

“No one does. It makes you  _ vulnerable… Brings back pain _ … Did you cry for Shisui?”

“ _ I still do some times _ …”

  
  


_ Let’s spend forever together… _

So, here she was. Sitting there, all dolled up with a wedding gown on. She has gotten married this summer morning. To Itachi Uchiha no less, the two were now husband and wife. Everyone was happy.  _ They _ were happy. 

Smiles look good on both of them, Kiba and Sasuke couldn’t help but notice. It was worth it though, whenever he looks at her, and she looks back at him- there’s only one thing running through their minds.

And it’s love.

A love that holds him tight whenever he has nightmares and post traumatic stress. 

A love that caresses her with the reminder that she is a precious woman, inside and out .

It was a love worth keeping, and it was _their_ love.


End file.
